Many different types of tables have been devised over the years for many different reasons and many of these tables have been molded from plastic. By way of example, a well known inexpensive type of molded plastic table comprises a molded plastic table top that has formed in the bottom thereof sockets for removably receiving a like number of molded plastic legs. This table top has a hollow bottom compartment in which the legs can be stowed for compact storage and/or handling of the table. Often the top has ornamentation thereon to provide a desired effect. Such type of table has found application both indoors and outdoors.
Also known are tables of a unitary molded plastic construction which are capable of being stacked one atop the other. These tables are usually marketed for outside use on a deck, patio, etc.